List of influences on popular culture
This is a list of the notable real life topics or fictional works which have been influenced by the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Anime *The Dr. Slump remake from 1997 has several references to Dragon Ball. In one episode Arale Norimaki and Akane Kimidori are seen playing a Dragon Ball Z video game with Akane playing as Goku and Arale playing as Vegeta. Akane ends up winning the game. Another time Arale puts the last volume of Dragon Ball into the Reality Machine and a black and white Goku comes out and fights a black and white Kid Buu. There is also a 4 episode story arc where the young Goku ends up in Penguin Village with appearances from Ninja Murasaki, General Blue and even Shenron. *Goku has been cited as an inspiration for such protagonists like Usagi Tsukino, Monkey D. Luffy, Naruto Uzumaki, and Zatch Bell from the Sailor Moon, One Piece, Naruto, and Zatch Bell series respectively. **In episode 6 of Naruto SD, "Rock Lee and His Ninja Pals", the card Ten Ten draws out of the box says "A thrilling conclusion where seeing your best friend killed causes you to snap and awakens your latent powers?!" Shizune states that it is straight out of Dragon Ball, referencing the Frieza Saga when Krillin gets killed and Goku turns into a Super Saiyan for the first time. *In the anime , the founder of Shuriken School, Koji Murasaki, is a ninja who looks very similar to Ninja Murasaki, in addition of bearing the same name. *In the anime , the Dragon Ball franchise is referenced several times, including cameos of major characters: **The character Saru asks the series protagonist Nagasumi whether or not he used the Dragon Balls to wish beautiful girls into his life. An image of Shenron and the seven orbs appears on the screen as he is speaking. **When the school's students split into two factions warring over who the school idol should be, Saru appears dressed as an elderly bearded man named Chimp-Roshi, a clear reference to Master Roshi. **While the cast is visiting Kyoto on a school trip, Goku is seen standing in a group of people, facing away from the screen so that his face is hidden. **In episode 16, younger versions of Vegeta and Trunks can be seen in the background as students sitting in a classroom. *In the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, the Dark Signer Roman Goodwin (Rudger in the Japanese version) has a similar hair style and red facial markings to Baby Vegeta. *The design of the card Tyler the Great Warrior is based on Future Trunks.Card Trivia:Tyler the Great Warrior, Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki *In the manga series To Love-Ru, the main female Lala makes a reference to Dragon Ball when she shows the protagonist Rito that she has a tail, which freaks him out. She tells him that he does not have to worry and says that she does not transform when she looks at the full moon. Another time, she is shown trying several odd outfits to look for a normal one, two of the odd outfits she was seen in were Goku's uniform and the Bunny costume Bulma wore. Additionally, it is revealed that when her tail is pulled, she is weakened, much like Goku. *In the 9th School Rumble episode, one of the main characters, Harima, transforms into a Super Saiyan (in his manga) during his fight with Kurasama (who is ironically voiced by Eric Vale the FUNimation voice actor for Trunks). Additionally, Harima has clothes similar to Vegeta's GT outfit. In the episode he fights Kurasama for Tenma's love, they both shoot energy blasts and reenact the fight between Majin Vegeta and Goku when they clash their energies in a sphere. *A character in the anime series MM! transforms into a Super Saiyan in the 5th episode. *In an episode of Yakitate!! Ja-pan, in the Yakitate 9 Arc, when the opponent baker gave his bread called "Super Toro Aburi" up for the judge, Kuroyanagi, he transforms into "Super Kuroyanagi" (a parody of a Super Saiyan) after tasting it. Kyosuke Kawachi, who commented on his reaction to be cheap, was put in a freezer costume (a parody of Frieza) and fights him off while explaining how amazing the bread was, and then finishes him off by throwing a giant beehive pastry in the same manner as Goku releases a Kamehameha. *The show Keroro Gunso ("Sgt Frog" in English) has many references to Dragon Ball Z. *The manga and anime Bobobo-bo Bo-Bobo makes regular parodies of Dragon Ball Z. Various fusions between the main character and other members of his team are common. Also, the character Don Patch can become Professional Patch (Don "Ikarin" Patch in Japanese), turning gold and gaining an upward curve to his body spikes, similar to a the Super Saiyan transformation. *Many references to Dragon Ball Z are made in the anime version of Gin Tama; the first is a scene that starts with Kagura teleporting onto Shinpachi's head, resembling how Goku did the same in his fight against Nappa. Additionally, Kagura comments "Too slow, Nappa". Gintoki is then seen as Yamcha, mimicking Vegeta's line "He's fast", except substituting the female pronoun for the male one. The second scene would be Gintoki comedically practicing a Kamehameha, to no avail as his friends look at him with a loss of respect for him. Finally, the third scene would be the main cast participating in an amalgamated show of Dragon Ball, One Piece and Bleach, called DragonBleaPiece. Gin Tama also parodies the opening of Dragon Ball Z Kai, "Dragon Soul", replacing the cast with their own main characters. *In the online manga/anime series Hetalia, several references to Dragon Ball Z are made. In the Axis Powers ''special "Paint It, White", during a conference in a makeshift headquarters, the countries were attempting to come up with a solution on how to defeat the Pictorians. America suggested a superhero, and Italy said that Japan should do it (because of all the animes in his country). China then butts in saying he can do anime, and a blurred image is shown yelling "Kame-Kame-Ha!!!" Italy then says he has heard the phrase before, but better. Also, in ''Hetalia: World Series episode 2, Greece shows Japan what Japanese words he knows, and says "sushi-paki-''Dragon Ball Z''-nani". *In episode 10 of Lady Jewelpet (the sixth season of Jewelpet anime series), Lady Momona, performed the final position of the fusion saying "Move-Move" to convince her friends Charon and Mizuki for jogging. *There are many similarities to the Dragon Ball franchise in the anime Scan2go. First, the robots that assist characters like Kaz and Shiro look a lot like Giru, and in one episode Kaz's robot says "Danger, danger!" like Giru would. One of the antagonists, Ryu, has facial markings resembling Baby's. Shiro can transform into a Great Ape-like monster. *The 2000s Pokémon series, like Black & White, include attacks resembling techniques from the Dragon Ball franchise. For instance, in Black & White, Pansage's Solar Beam resembles a Kamehameha. In the Adventures in Unova episode "A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team!", the two trainers and both resemble Gotenks. *In the gag manga and anime (Binbougami Ga!) references are constantly made to several other Shonen Jump series, particularly the Dragon Ball franchise: **Super Saiyan Goku appears in a montage of people described to have good fortune with his eyes censored out and an alternate color uniform. A similar picture of Vegeta is likewise seen in a montage of those said to have negative energy. **The poverty god Momiji and her familiar are seen dressed as Goku and King Kai with a backdrop of the latter's home planet behind them. **The characters are seen cosplaying as Vegeta and Nappa. **When the Dog God Momo'o transforms into his canine form, his hair turns golden and his body is engulfed in a bright aura like that of a Super Saiyan. Bobby and Momiji look on while dressed as Krillin and Master Roshi. **When Bobby is show being blasted away by a wave of energy, he shouts Vegeta's name, the scene's animation parodying Nappa's demise. *The anime includes a scene where the main character, Tomoko, is put into a similar pose as Yamcha after being killed by a Saibaman, complete with a crater and a broken Saibaman arm. *In the opening theme for The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan, the Kamehameha is mentioned. *In the anime and manga series Bakuman, there are several references to Dragon Ball like: **The character Akito Takagi's favorite manga being Dragon Ball. **The main characters Moritaka and Takagi doing the Fusion Dance pose. **Eiji Niizuma drawing a Super Saiyan Goku's eye along several other Shonen Jump heroes, when explaining that Moritaka has eyes like a manga hero. **The sillouette of one of the 5 heroes who appear in the background when Ashirogi Muto (Takagi and Mashiro's pen name) are thinking about creating their battle manga Reversi, includes Super Saiyan Goku. *The anime Yuru Yuri includes a scene where the main character, Akari, turns into a Super Saiyan in a dream sequence. *In the episode 49 of the anime Beelzebub (which is a parody of Journey to the West), Takayuki Furuichi wears the Son Goku's band and he pictures himself with a wig of Super Saiyan Goku. *In the episode 10-C of Dotto Koni-Chan, Koni and his friends are reading several mangas with Koni being the lead character, and one of them is Dragon Ball Z. *In the episode 5 of the anime Denki-gai no Honya-san, Sensei uses a red gi similar to Goku's, and Umio uses clothes similar to Master Roshi's. *In the episode 3 of the anime Ore no Nounai Sentakushi ga, Gakuen Love Comedy wo Zenryoku de Jama Shiteiru, Yukihira calls Kanade "a piece of trash with a power level of 5". *In the episode 12 of the anime Gugure! Kokkuri-san, Shenron and the Dragon Balls are referenced when Kohina's house is destroyed. They used the "Ichimatsu family's seven balls of wish-granting" to repair it. *In Tsukimonogatari, the main character, Koyomi Araragi, is bantering with Shinobu when says: "Don't phrase it like I'm a Super Saiyan or something." *In The World God Only Knows, the main character, Keima Katsuragi, is bewildered after learning he must capture many more runaway spirits and states: "Imagine needing 60,000 balls to summon the dragon!" *In episode 4 of the original net animation Comical Psychosomatic Medicine, Nurse Asuna mistakenly refers to an "awakening" as being an increase in power and references becoming a Super Saiyan. *Episode 2 of Danna ga Nani wo Itteiru ka Wakaranai Ken Sure-me includes a reference to Yamcha's death by Saibaman in a gag where a character, Kaoru Tsunashi, clobbers her husband. *In Episode 4 of Absolute Duo, reference of Super Saiyan is shown on the board. *In Episode 10 of Haiyore! Nyarko-san, the title character takes advantage of the fact that she's swapped bodies with her love interest Mahiro by proclaiming "his" undying love for her in front of their classmates, saying that with her, "not even the Twelve Zodiac Temples (a reference to Saint Seiya) or the World Martial Arts Tournament will scare me!" **Episode 3 of the second season contains an extended reference where the heroes fight a Great Ape-like creature dubbed "Alaozaru" (whose name combines the names "Alaozar", a city from H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos, with "Oozaru", the Japanese name for Great Apes). When it first appears, it takes the same roaring that Goku took upon his first transformation in the original Dragon Ball manga. After the heroes attack it for a bit, the Alaozaru enters a "rage mode" where becomes a Golden Great Ape. **In the original light novel, when Nyarko is introducing herself to Mahiro, she claims to be one of the strongest fighters on Earth with a power level of 530,000 (equivalent to Frieza's first form), adding that a farmer with a hunting rifle has a power level of 5. This reference is omitted from the anime adaptation. **In the direct-to-DVD episode "How to Defeat a Kind Enemy", Luhy Distone is shown to have a door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in her apartment, which is used to train Nyarko as a magical girl. At one point Luhy attempts to identify the room by name, but is interrupted by Nyarko's pet Shanta-kun sneezing. The interior of the room resembles the version seen in the Budokai video games rather than the anime version. r *In episode 20 of Ore Monogatari!!, Takeo says that his baby sister, Maki, has spiky hair like a Saiyan. *Super Sonic from Sonic X resembles to Super Saiyan. *In the first episode of Osomatsu-san, a Super Saiyan is briefly seen jumping at the characters. In episode 17, Jyushimatsu throws his brother Karamatsu in the air and rides him like Tao Pai Pai. *In the first episode of Blood Lad, Staz can be seen with a Goku chain hanging from his cellphone. He can also be seen later in the episode reading a manga titled Dra-gun Boll. Additionally in episode 6 Staz can be seen preparing use the Kamehameha, only to be stopped from charging it up fully. *In the 11th episode of Assassination Classroom, after Itona declares that he is Korosensei's brother, multiple pictures appear including one showing the two in a scene similar to the fight between Raditz and Goku *In the second episode of Highschool DxD season 1, the main protagonist Issei Hyoudou meets a person who he goes to make a pact with, but a series of things were said and occurred that's referenced dragon ball: *#The human Issei meets talks about Drago M-Ball and shows the entire manga set that looks very similar to the dragon ball mangas. *#Issei yells out "dragon wave!!!" to show his powers to the human, and he later says in that scene how the main character uses the dragon wave to beat his opponents (a reference to either the kamehameha or the dragon fist). In the Dub, Issei yells out "Kamehameho!!!!" instead of dragon wave. *#The human talks about how he and his friends traveled across the earth to gather energy for the ultimate spirit ball (a reference to the spirit bomb). *#Issei also brings up how he played hide and seek with his friends and finds each other by sensing life energy (same way how the Z-fighters sense their opponent's Ki). *#Issei mention the main character of Drago-M ball, Gon-Soku (a reference to Son Goku) to be the world's strongest. *In the Owarimonogatari special Hitagi Rendezvous, there is a brief shot where the protagonist Koyomi Araragi is dressed as Peasuke Soramame. *In Saiki Kusuo no Ψ-nan, season 2, episode 10, Saiki finds his grandmother in a Medical Machine and notes that it is similar to one that Vegeta uses. Western animation *Goku and Goten are clay-mated in the "A Very Dragon Ball Z Christmas" skit featured in the episode "Easter Basket". In the sketch, Goku and Gohan help Santa Claus fight the evil forces which want to take over Christmas. After defeating Mrs. Claus, Goku and Goten state that the World Martial Arts Tournament is complete while Santa, who is puzzled as to what they're talking about, and also angered by the death of his wife, decides never to deliver presents to Japan again. *The character Omi from the show Xiaolin Showdown resembles the Orin Temple monks (especially Krillin due to the lack of nose, as he had his own design based on Krillin). *In an episode of Codename: Kids Next Door named "Operation R.E.P.O.R.T.", when Number Four tells a story, it is a parody of Dragon Ball Z, including the Delightful Children from Down the Lane resembling Frieza, Number 4 going Super Saiyan, and a parody of the Kamehameha using a gumball. *In the Fairly OddParents TV movie Channel Chasers, a show called "Maho Mushi" is featured that is a parody of Dragon Ball Z. It features characters similar to Goku/Piccolo, Vegeta, and the World Tournament Announcer (and even characters that parody the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles). *In the show called The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, there is an episode (called "Grim for a Day/''Chicken Ball Z''/Halls of Time") which is a parody of the World Martial Arts Tournament. When Billy and Mandy fight each other, they both power up with golden auras that resemble Super Saiyan auras. *In the show Teen Titans GO!, after Starfire destroys Robin's hair gel, Robin tries to fix his messed-up hairdo but it results with it turning into other hairs, including Goku's. *In the TV movie special , the troopers wear helmets almost identical to the Great Saiyaman, Gohan's super hero alter ego. *In an episode of the 2003 Duck Dodgers series, Porky Pig mentions watching reruns of Dragon Ball. *An episode of Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes is called "The Shell Games", which is much like the Cell Games. *In the Latin American dub of Cow and Chicken, when Cow asked Cousin Black Sheep why he is so bad, he answer her that he is bad because he watched Dragon Ball Z. *In the Latin American dub of , when the Simpsons family gets stuck in Japan and Homer was working in an Eel Farm, he used an Eel like a whip, changing the TV Channel saying: "Can't we watch Dragon Ball Z?". *In the popular Western cartoon Chowder, there is an episode where a character named Schnitzel powers up and becomes similar to a Super Saiyan, including a yell and growing golden hair. *In the Cartoon Network series MAD, in the skit "Grey's in Anime", the nurse tells the doctor "His heart rate is over 9000!" with the doctor replying "What? Over 9000?! That's impossible! I'm gonna have to power up to Super Surgeon! Upon saying this, the doctor's hair becomes that of a Super Saiyan, and his shirt disappears. This episode also makes reference to other manga series, like Yu-Gi-Oh! and Pokémon. **In another episode of MAD, called "Money Ball Z", Goku and other Z Fighters become baseball players. **In another episode of MAD, called "Go, Dragon Ball, Go", Diego searches for seven Dragon Balls so he could save all of the animals. **In commercial for MAD, there is a parody of World War Z and Dragon Ball Z called World War DBZ: this commercial shows people turning Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, or fusing. *In the episode "20,000 Leagues Over My Head", Johnny's new obsession is a television show called "Clam League 9000", a parody of Pokémon where the trainer bears a resemblance to Goku while wearing a similar outfit like Ash Ketchum and his rival looks like a green skinned Vegeta wearing an outfit similar to the Team Rocket uniform. *The Reboot episode "My Two Bobs" involves Enzo and one of the Bobs entering a world reminiscent of Pokémon crossed with Dragon Ball Z, Enzo's reboot form resembles between Vegeta, Yamcha, and Ash Ketchum they face off against a trainer who resembles Super Saiyan Goku wearing Tien's outfit. *In , in the episode "Jake The Dog", the royal gems spreading out in Ooo after Jake's wish was granted might be a reference to the Dragon Balls. In another episode, "Frost & Fire", the attack Flame Princess uses in the last fight looks similar to a Kamehameha, Ice Kings' attack looks similar to a Big Bang Attack, Ice King and Flame Princess look like Super Saiyans, and they have a beam struggle which might be a reference to the Kamehameha vs. Galick Gun beam struggle in the Vegeta Saga. *There are Dragon Ball references through many episodes of the French Short-Animated series Podcats: One of the characters, Mimo uses the Kamehameha, Dragon Ball mangas are shown in several episodes (such as "SunBall Z"), and three Dragon Balls standing on a chest are shown at the end of one episode (this might refer to the video games Dragon Ball Online and Dragon Ball Heroes, because they are able to go into video game and bring stuff from it). *In the Latin American dub of , when Mitsuru Shinehara is about to attack Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson, Benson says "Look, it is Pan, Goku's granddaughter." *In , in the episode "The Move", the scene when Darwin briefly turns into "Darkwin" in order to stop Gumball and Clayton from fighting is a reference to a Super Saiyan. A Super Saiyan aura is present, as well as a brief soundbite of Dragon Ball Z style music. In "The Others" Gumball trying to become a Super Saiyan is a direct reference to the Dragon Ball franchise. In "The Pest, at one point while advising Anais, Gumball goes Super Saiyan, however the hairstyle is identical to Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan. In "The Night", the Robinsons' dreams are of becoming Super Saiyans themselves. In "The Fury", the guest animation provided by Studio 4oC is reminiscent to that of the Dragon Ball franchise. *In , many references to the Dragon Ball franchise are made: **In the episode titled "Sworn to the Sword" Connie is shown wearing an outfit similar to the one Piccolo wears and that Gohan started wearing at the end of episode 21 from Dragon Ball Z. **The device Hopper uses to measure power levels is similar to a scouter. **The explosion of the device after someone exceeds their power levels is similar. **The power level reader skipped the number "9,000" during its rise even in increments of thousands, possibly to avoid reference to the "Over 9,000" meme. **During Garnet's training, she increases her power while holding a pose similar to the most common pose in Dragon Ball. ***She takes off her hair (weight), similar to how Piccolo takes off his cape. ***Her hair's increase in size with increases in power level resembles the transformation of a Super Saiyan. **The fusion dance that gems use to form Fusion Gems is inspired by the fusion dance from the series. **In an episode titled "Steven the Sword Fighter", Amethyst is flying on a cloud, possibly being a reference to the Flying Nimbus, a cloud used as a mode of transportation from Dragon Ball Z. **In the episode of Steven Universe "Nightmare Hospital", Connie and her mother pass by a room where Patient #20 is being held, the patient being treated by Dr. Gero, a direct reference to the series. *The series finale features a fight between Ron Stoppable and the Lorwardians, which is often compared to Dragon Ball Z, especially when he powers up his Mystical Monkey Power like a Super Saiyan. Television and film *In the movie , box sets of Dragon Ball Z are seen being trashed along with hundreds of other movies. *In the movie , posters of the Z Fighters and one of just Goku are seen on Cody's bedroom walls. *In the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the character Andrew Wells claims his life is like Vegeta's from Dragon Ball Z, who originates as a villain but eventually changes his ways and joins Goku to fight for the side of good (Andrew claims this in the episode Potential). *On the popular comedy show , in the episode "Squab, Squab, Squab, Squab, Squab" when Alan asks Jake what it will take to get him to spend time with his Grandma, one of the things that Jake says he wants is "the new Dragon Ball Z game." As the episode aired in 2005, the game was likely Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *In Richard Linklater's Boyhood, Mason's favourite TV Show was Dragon Ball Z; With footage of the Majin Buu Saga being shown throughout the movies along with other Dragon Ball products. *A Big Citrus advertisement uses an altered image of Gohan for a commercial. *In the television series , there is an episode called "Dragonball Run". *In the movie , the final fight between Neo and Smith appears to be very similar to fights in Dragon Ball Z. *In the movie documentary , Dragon Ball Z toys are seen at a shop. *In the movie , Sean has a backpack featuring Super Saiyan Goku. *In the movie , a boy asks Nick if his store carries Dragon Ball GT. *In the movie , Dakota has figurines of Emperor Pilaf and Mr. Satan's car. *In the movie , a Goku action figure is seen on Andy's bed and a boxed figure of Kibito is seen on one of Andy's shelves. *In the movie , the show is discussed. *In the movie , Ruby wakes up her brother by telling him "They're giving away free Dragon Ball Z tapes at Blockbuster. If we hurry, we can beat the rush." *In the television series , the computer hacker has figures of Super Saiyan Goku and Gohan Buu. *In the television show Heroes the character Ando fires his red lightning in a similar way to the way Goku fires his Kamehameha. *In the television series , during a marriage counseling session states that his weekends are spent "watching Dragon Ball Z with his kids" he then goes on to say "there are 7 of them" *In the movie The Tooth Fairy, in the background of the kid's room you can see a Goku statue/ figurine. *In the movie Friends with Money starring Jennifer Aniston, Frances McDormand discusses the responsibilities of caring for friends' children in her home, with friends at a dinner outing, and says: "This kid played at my house all day, and his parents don't know who I am. I see them at school, they don't even say thank you. I've kissed their kids' boo-boos, cleaned his pee." Friends say they would want to know everything their kid was doing. One of them asks McDormand: "Where's yours?", and she replies with "Sitting in front of Dragon Ball Z where I left him." One of the friends says: "I think it's too violent.", then his wife says "You think SpongeBob is too violent.", and he responds with: "No. I think it's ugly." *On the radio station(s) that features Dr. Drew and "Love Line" in California, a caller requests to speak with current guest Tom Green, and asks him if he has any videogames in the works. The caller repeatedly asks Tom Green if he's played the Dragon Ball Z games. Dr. Drew asks Tom himself: "He wants to know if you play any of the Dragon Ball Z games?". Tom comments on the concepts involved with Dragon Ball Z, relating to "super aliens invading earth, and super warriors" *On the "TV Funhouse" of , competitive eating champion is featured in KOBAYASHI The Hot Dog Eater, which parodies Dragon Ball Z In the skit, he transforms into a Super Saiyan and eats hot dogs to save people. The skit is completely in Japanese, but different variations of both original and English DBZ music is used during the skit, as well as footage of the show itself in the background. The intro also has him land and transform into a Super Saiyan, much like the actual intro to DBZ. Crude drawings of villains are made as well, these include Dr. Gero, Android 19, King Cold, Captain Ginyu, Hirudegarn, Dabura, Pui Pui, and Frieza. *In the 2010 film Scott Pilgrim vs the World, the titular character battles a bass-playing vegan named Todd Ingram (played by Brandon Routh), who has gained psychic powers by not eating meat. When Todd powers up, his blond hair stands straight up in a process similar to that of the Super Saiyan transformation. He also uses energy-based attacks, somewhat similar to those used by characters throughout the Dragon Ball series. The fact that Todd is vegan is most likely a play on the way that all Saiyans, such as Vegeta, are named after vegetables. *The appearance of Future Hiro in the series Heroes was inspired by Future Trunks. In an interview, actor Masi Oka compared Trunks to his Heroes character Hiro Nakamura, as both are time travelers that carry swords. *In the crime drama series the character Penelope Garcia has a Gotenks figurine on her desk. *In the comedy series , Sean mentions a conversation with his son about Dragon Ball Z. *The comedy series includes a bit called "Anime Brothers" where Scott resembles Goku, having the same spiky hair and same style of outfit. His brother Elliot resembles Naruto. They mention Dragon Ball Z as "Marudo Ball D." *The 2013 film has strikingly similar fight scenes to Dragon Ball Z, particularly the final fight scene between Superman and Zod. *In a 2016 episode of Ridiculousness. Guest star Travis Scott talks with host Rob Dyrdek about a symbol he uses and says it was inspired by Dragon Ball Z. He wears a necklace with the symbol on the show, it's a stick figure with Super Saiyan hair. *In the CW TV series , in the episode "Cause and Effect" Barry loses his memory and Iris is explaining what he was like in high school, including the fact that he was in the school's anime club. She goes on to state that he was a huge fan of Dragon Ball Z. Music *On Emmure's album Goodbye to Gallows is a song entitled "Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle", in homage to the [[Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle|second Dragon Ball movie]]. On Emmure's album Speaker of the Dead is a song entitled "Solar Flare Homicide", in a homage to the Solar Flare technique; the songtext trades of the fact that someone can not find his opponent in cause of a "fire in the sky" (the fire stands for the Solar Flare). *"U Know What it Is", a song by American rapper Young Jeezy from his 2006 studio album The Inspiration, samples "Pikkon's Theme", a song recorded by Scott Morgan for the Funimation dub of Dragon Ball Z. *B.o.B mentions Super Saiyan in his song autotune. *Spanish rapper has an entire rap song dedicated to Dragon Ball and mentions Zarbon, Dodoria, Recoome, Raditz, Nappa, Dr. Gero, Dabura, Babidi, Great Saiyaman, Goten, Krillin, Pan, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Trunks, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Videl, Cell, Mr. Satan, Broly, Majin Buu, Frieza, Hirudegarn, Tapion, Mercenary Tao, Yajirobe, Garlic Junior, Supreme Kai, Vegito, Janemba, Pikkon, Gogeta, Gotenks, Oolong, Puar, Bulma, Cooler, Baby, Bardock, and the Shadow Dragons. The "Dragon Ball Rap" original lyrics are all in Spanish and pertain to all three Dragon Ball eras. *Krillin appears in his Saiyan armor on the cover of the album Who is, This is (by Voodoo Glow Skulls) *Rapper has two songs that reference Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, the Ginyu Force, Korin, Master Roshi, Chi-Chi, and Super Saiyan. *Jahred from Hed PE mentions the Kamehameha in the song "Killing Time." *The Japanese punk metal band " " has a song called "F" which pays homage and is a tribute to Frieza and mentions Frieza's primary military commanders and mercenaries, including Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Jeice, Burter, Recoome, Guldo, and Captain Ginyu in the song lyrics. * references Dragon Ball Z in the song " " by , stating "Suck my Dragon Balls bitch, call me Goku." *In Frank Ocean's debut album, channel ORANGE, the song "Pink Matter" (feat. Andre 3000) references Majin Buu. *''Dragon Ball Z'' is mentioned in the song "Dansplaat" from the Dutch rapgroup Brainpower. *In Thrice's debut album Identity Crisis, on the song "T & C", the lyrics references Dragon Ball Z, stating "For like a Saiyan I won't grow, unless I'm battered in the fray." The demo version of the song from "First Impressions" has a sample of Vegeta in the intro from the original Ocean dub, "No way! How? It can't be! Kakkorot a Super Saiyan? But he's a low-class soldier, it doesn't make any sense!" *Rap icon Snoop Dogg (Snoop Lion) revealed via the news website that he is a fan of Gogeta, stating "Gogeta is a g". * of the popular rap group is an avid fan of Dragon Ball Z, calling it "one the deepest cartoons in history". In his book "The Tao of Wu", he even states that he believes the Saiyans can represent the "journey of the black man in America"."The RZA on The Tao of Wu", time.com * and 's song " " features a line in the third verse that states "Whip like a fireball, call it Goku"."Hood Gone Love It" lyrics *Linkin Park vocalist and rapper has a rap song called "Spell It Out" that samples Bruce Faulconer's Perfect Cell Theme. *In Christina Aguilera's music video "What a girl wants", a picture of Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Goku is seen in the background. *Rapper has a song title "SS4" dedicated to the Dragon Ball series; the cover art features Super Saiyan 4 Goku. *In the song entitled "Christ Conscious" by Joey BADA$$ he states "Got dragon balls, like my name was Vegeta" *The song Rampage by French house artist samples the song Gekitotsu!! 100-Oku Powaa no Senshi-tachi from the Dragon Ball Z original soundtrack *''Not Forgotten'' is an album written about Android 17, by Melodic Deathcore band, "From The Shadows". The lyrics for each song on the album tell #17's story, shedding light on his inner demons. *Spanish thrash metal band has made a song intirely based on Frieza, called "Frieza The Tyrant", from their album Rise...Then Rest. The song is an homage to "the most evil villain in Dragon Ball", as described by the band, and lyrics are about the darkness of Frieza's nature and the end of his empire. The song's introduction is a remix of "Genkidama", from Dragon Ball Z's Japanese original soundtrack. *American Emotive Hardcore band has a song titled This Isn't The Tenka-Ichi-Budokai with many figurative Dragon Ball references. *The song "The Greatest" by the rapper Futuristic mentions the Super Saiyan form in the lyrics "I'm frustrated and about to go Super Saiyan". *In the song "Paradise" by rapper Big Sean, he mentions the super saiyan form in the lyrics "I just hit the booth and went Super Saiyan". *In the song "Ultimate" by rapper Denzel Curry there are two references pertaining to Dragon Ball Z. In one line he says "Let him get the senzu bean so he regenerate" And in the other he states "Claim you the homi, I turn into Broly" *Chance The Rapper mentions Krillin is his song "Blessings". *Hip Hop Artist samples Bruce Faulconer's Gohan Angers in the song and album, "Revenge of the Dreamers". Manga and comics *In MAD Kids magazine, issue 2, there is a make your own story, and after a SpongeBob character is chosen, one of the options of who they visit is Goku. *The first issue of Mecha-Nation (a 3 issue miniseries) contains a profile for several characters. The profile for Marcus Brand/Blast mentions him to be geek for various mediums of entertainment (including anime) and can "rattle off Dragon Ball power levels on an episode-by-episode basis". *''Crayon Shin-Chan'' protagonist Shin-Chan uses Frieza's mask and acts like Frieza. In volume 10, Misae is calling for Shin-Chan while he is watching a parody of Dragon Ball Z, Shinnosuke is disobedient and doesn't answer and Misae ends up attacking him with a Kame-hame-ha-like energy attack. In Crayon Shin-chan anime SPECIAL 16-1 (ＳＦ殺人サイボーグだゾ) Kazama of the future travels back in time to inform the characters of the imminent arrival of a dangerous cyborg. This story is a parody of the one seen in the Dragon Ball Z series and in-depth special Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, where Future Trunks travels back in time to inform the characters of the imminent arrival of dangerous cyborg C-17 and C-18. *In the manga Mahou Sensei Negima, Goku, Piccolo, and the fat Majin Buu can be seen in the background in one scene. In addition, a minor character claims he knows how to use the Kamehameha. Later on, one character makes a reference to Muscle Tower. *King Piccolo can be seen being sucked in by a black hole in Chapter 338 of Gin Tama. *A spoof of Goku appears in Bongo's Simpsons comics Issue 45. He is seen fighting Mr. Sparkle and using an attack called the 'Krakatoa Attack". *In Yomeiro Choice volume 2, chapter 6, there are many parodies of things from Dragon Ball, like scouters, and the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In this chapter they had YP or wife/yome points, in fact Karin's starting yome level was 5 and her mom's yome level was 530,000 and she even states it in a similar way as Frieza did. *In the volume 7 of The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan segment "Autumn of Leaves," Yuki Nagato describes the changing colors of the leaves as a Mystical Adventure, a reference to the opening theme of Dragon Ball. *In the 368th chapter of Fairy Tail, Jellal Fernandes "dies" in a manner similar to how Goku and Raditz are killed when hit by the Special Beam Cannon. *In the manga Medaka Box, Ajimu Najimu (a character who frequently breaks the fourth wall) talks to Zenkichi Hitoyoshi about the characteristics from different manga's lead characters, and one of them is Goku with "the strength like the Saiyan raised on Earth, Goku". *In the manga Change 123, the male protagonist Teruharu is told by his friend Kannami that HiFuMi can not disappear from Motoko but have a fusion, and Teruharu is then shown doing the Fusion Dance with a reflection of himself in a window. *In Ranma 1/2, the character Mariko Konjo has an attack called "Nyoibo Baton Crash" where her cheerleader baton extends in a similar manner to Goku's Power Pole. Several spectators comment how this was a Dragon Ball reference, prompting Ranma to ask if they were in the right manga. She then calls for her Kinto'un, where her support cheerleaders rush up holding out their pompoms to surround them, to imitate a cloud. *In the very first volume of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yugi explains how completing the Millennium Puzzle would grant the person a wish, before adding "just like Dragon Ball." *There are several references to the series in the manga Beelzebub: **Teimo's Shadow Force, who are four bald fighters, are described by the lead character Tatsumi Oga as the "Four Krillin Brothers". **When Oga and the Shadow Force are commanded to seek stones to train, Oga tells them that they could be throwing the stones to a jungle to look for them like Master Roshi did with Goku and Krillin (also that scenes appeared in the background). **After Oga and Baby Beel finished the training with Zenjuuro Saotome, he tries to give them a shirt which looks like the Turtle School uniform with the Zen symbol (like ZENjuuro) instead the Kame symbol on it. **In several cover arts, Oga, Furuichi and Baby Beel are shown doing the Kamehameha pose. **In the New Year Special (Chapter 138.5), it is revealed that Oga respected a man in the past, and that person was Goku. An artwork of him appears in the background during this part. **In the final battle of the series with Fuji and Satan, Oga uses the full power of baby Beel which gives him a Super Saiyan appearance. He then flies around and jokes "I finally did it! I'm a Super Saiyan". **In the end, when people on TV are heard commenting about the fight between Oga and Fuji, one of the comment is "ahahahaha Kamehameha". **In the dual match between Saiten-Saotome vs. Oga-Hilda, both team jump very high and the commentator says "Up Above!! It's something you'd see in Dragon Ball!!!" **After the return to the Ishiyama High building, two thugs are fighting because they call Nam and Yamcha (and they looks like them). *In Hetalia World Stars, chapter 11 references Dragon Ball, as N.Italy wants to find the Dragon Balls. Video games *The 1988 Taito arcade game Kuri Kinton draws much inspiration from Dragon Ball and other fictions in style, themes, and characters who resemble the likes of Goku and Master Roshi. The hero uses a technique similar to the Kamehameha, Chinese dragon backgrounds are seen during boss battles, and the title itself mentions the Flying Nimbus. *In the Street Fighter series, the characters Ryu and Ken use an energy ball technique called the Hadoken. Though not a beam of energy (with some exceptions), the position of both character's hands is identical to that of the hand positions to form a Kamehameha. It is also blue like the Kamehameha is. *There is a reference in the game World of Warcraft. A player who gains 9000 achievement points gains the achievement "It's Over Nine Thousand!". *In the game Monday Night Combat, there is an unlockable Highlight ProTag called "Over 9000." It reveals an icon of a bag that has an obvious resemblance of the four-star ball. This can be gained by receiving over $9000 in lifetime earnings in the game. *In the game , the famous "Over 9000" meme from the Ocean dub is referenced after the "Triple Wave Armor" is unlocked. The description for this is "Surprisingly, funneled Electroshock capacitor energy at the right frequency through both Wildfire and Sludge Mk. 9 armor parts created a recursive feedback loop that dramatically increased the potential peak power output, nearly into the Petagigawatt range. As one Gadgetron research scientist famously reported, "It's over nine thousaaand!!!" *Yet another PlayStation 3 game inFamous 2 makes a reference to the "Over 9000" meme when one of the posters in the city says "Over 9000 clubs". *The "Over 9000" meme is also featured in the game and its Wii U/ PC counterpart . If "Over nine thousand" is written, then a monocle is given. *In the Nintendo DS game , also features the infamous meme. *In the Nintendo DS game Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth, when you talk to a character named Sal Manella he'll say "IT'S OVER 9000!". *In the Nintendo DS game , there is a mission called Dragon Haul Z, obviously a pun on Dragon Ball Z, in which you have to pick up a dragon costume that looks like Shenron and do a special dance in this costume. *The PC game Magicka also has a reference to the "Over 9000" meme: once a Wizard does over 9000 points of damage to enemy, they earn the "It's over nine thousand!" achievement, with an icon of a Wizard powering up in the manner as Goku. *The popular MMO-RPG World of Warcraft also features the "Over 9000!" meme as a Feat of Strength. *Another MMORPG (RuneScape) has a monster named the "Ferret of Doom" with a combat level of 9001. *One of the achievements in the Xbox 360 version of Guitar Hero 5 (and a trophy on the PlayStation 3 version) is titled "Over 9000!" in reference to the internet meme. *A house in Fable II that has dozens of plants in it is titled "The House of Might" which is a reference to the film Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. *In the game Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Lucario (who was at one point voiced by Sean Schemmel) has a final smash, called "Aura Storm," which is quite similar to a Kamehameha. *In the game Cave Story, Quote uses a weapon called the Spur. The weapon is nearly identical to the Kamehameha, Galick Gun, Masenko, Special Beam Cannon, Death Beam, Dodon Ray, and other energy wave attacks except, it's fired a gun instead of hands. *In the fighting game , the Kreate-a-Fighter mode includes Goku's hairstyle listed as "Anime 2" and exactly the right clothes for Goku, which means a character with Goku's appearance can be created and played by the player. It is possible to create a character similar to Adult Gohan as well. *The downloadable Liars and Cheats pack of Red Dead Redemption, one of the achievements is titled "Over 9001," another reference to the internet meme. *In the fighting game series Power Stone, the character Wang-Tang has a martial arts fighting style reminiscent of Goku's, and upon transforming with 3 powerstones, has his hair stick up and become blonde like a Super Saiyan. In this stage, he has several ki-themed attacks, as well as an ultimate attack identical to Goku's Spirit Bomb. *In Addictinggames.com's popular game Potty Racers, if one flies high enough into space, a stick figure Super Saiyan appears. *In the flash game Super Karoshi when the character goes super, he grows hair identical to Super Saiyan Goku, and gains an ability to fly, and gets a cape. *The popular iOS game Jetpack Joyride has four striking DBZ references: **A clothing item called "Super Suit" is identical to the famous Turtle School uniform, its description says "Be ready for the Martial Arts Tournament in this bright orange super suit. It costs 8000 coins." **Another clothing item called "Powered Up Hair" contains a head with green eyes and a hairstyle that is similar to that of Adult Gohan and supposed to be a Super Saiyan version of the main character BARRY. Its description says "We are not really sure what the power level of this hair is. It's probably a lot". It costs 9001 coins as an obvious reference to the popular meme "It's over 9000!" **One of the vehicles in the game called "Mr. Cuddles" resembles a robotic version of Shenron that can breathe fire while the character rides on it. After upgrading it into gold, it will resemble a robotic version of Goku's Dragon Fist. **The gadget called "X-Ray Specs" looks exactly similar to a scouter. It works as an identifier to vehicles. *Goriath, a boss in the Wii game Kirby's Return to Dream Land, may be influenced by the Dragon Ball universe. At half health, his hair turns gold and emits a fiery glow, similar to that of a Super Saiyan. He also begins to use attacks that are similar to the Kamehameha. In addition to the transformation, Goriath EX uses an attack that resembles the Spirit Bomb. Also, their gorilla-esque appearance is a reference to the Great Ape forms that Saiyans can turn into. *In Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations, case 3, some people are seen wearing items identical to scouters. *In Team Fortress 2, the description of the vintage ban hammer (which is Gabe Newell's special joke item) says "level 9001 mallet of banishment" in reference to the internet meme. Also, the playable character Pyro has a taunt move that throws a Hadoken fireball in a pose similar to the Kamehameha technique. *In the game Street Fighter X Tekken, Bryan Fury has JACK-X scan Guy and Cody to determine if they are tough. JACK-X reveals that each of them have battle power levels over 9,000. *In the game Worms World Party, there is an attack called "Dragon Ball". *In Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion, Billy and Mandy's super move shows them powering up to what appear to be Super Saiyans (this might be a reference Cartoon Network's airing of Dragon Ball). *In video game Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Naruto wears Goku's suit and his Rasengan looks similar to Kamehameha. *In many sandbox free-roam games, there is an alternate character costume based on Goku's orange gi and his Super Saiyan form. *In Pokémon X and Y'', after defeating Psychic Robert, he says "Wow your Pokemon's powerlevels are incredible! They're over 9,000 for sure!" *Kurisu Makise from '' uses the online alias of "KuriGohan and Kamehameha". *In the Adult Swim game Duck Game, there is a hat available called "Super," which looks very similar to the hair of a Super Saiyan. *In , there's a comedic scene in which Krauss Ushiromiya is fighting one of the goat-heads. They mention power levels, saying Krauss' power is 6 and the goat has a power of 1000. After a serie of multipliers (pulled from nowhere), Krauss' power rises to 11520, which would "easily win the very first Tenkaichi Budokai". *In the flash game Super Karoshi, the player is able to take on a "Super" form with a hairstyle similar to Super Saiyan. *The Super Sonic form from the Sonic the Hedgehog series of games resembles the Super Saiyan transformation. *In the video game Saints Row IV one of the tops/hats you can buy and wear is a Super Saiyan hair style hat. Internet *''Team Four Star'' created a parody series called DragonBall Z: Abridged. The entire Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, and Cell Saga have been adapted along with several Dragon Ball films. Characters such as Nappa, Goku, Mr. Popo, and Grand Elder Guru, and a lot of other characters have different personalities for comical reasons. Recurring jokes usually involved Raditz, Krillin and Yamcha. The series got in legal trouble from Toei Animation and were removed from YouTube eventually, but have since returned with the end of the second season. They also made a special site for their workings. Team Four Star also has a partnership of sorts with Little Kuriboh, who sometimes features crossovers between DragonBall Z: Abridged and his own Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged. In 2015, TFS founding member & the voice of TFS Nappa (AKA Ghost Nappa, the Abridged series breakout character), Curtis Arnott AKA Takahata101 appears as one the Future Warrior's voice options as Male Voice Option 8 in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Christopher Sabat, officially confirmed the news, , indicating that Toei Animation may have settled their differences with TeamFourStar considering that a member of the group was allowed to do voice-over work for an official Dragon Ball video game. His voice also returns as Male Voice Option 8 for the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Additionally, sound clips of him saying "Vegeta?" can be heard when talking to certain Time Patroller NPCs in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. Fitting with his voice work on the parody series, his voice work in the Xenoverse series is often humorous (such as calling attacks by different funny sounding names when performing certain skills, or referring to Ginyu Force and its members using the English names of dairy products their names are derived from such as referring to Recoome as Creamer), containing in-jokes and/or references to the Abridged series. In addition to Chris Arnott, TFS voice actors Scott Frerichs AKA Kaiserneko appears as Male Voice Option 13 and Nick Landis AKA Lanipator appears as Male Voice Option 15 in Xenoverse 2. *It's Over 9000! and many other scenes have become common popular memes on the Internet today. *It has become somewhat of a meme to showcase on YouTube mock videos of the farmer's shotgun blast, originally used to retaliate against Raditz, killing many significant ''Dragon Ball'' villains. *Cell commonly appears in the Shoop Da Woop!/Imma Firin' Mah Lazah meme, and appears at the end of each episode of the Lazer Collection. *Kid Goku is seen riding the Flying Nimbus in the Ultimate Showdown video. *The online MMORPG Adventure Quest Worlds, contains numerous references to Dragon Ball. **Ryoku, an NPC and monster is the last of the seven opponents in the Dragon Koi Tournament, and is heavily based on both Goku from Dragon Ball and Ryu from the Street Fighter series. His Soul Nuke technique is based on the Spirit Bomb. However it takes him a very long time (weeks, even) to fully charge it. He is almost finished charging it by the time end of the quest chain, only for the Hero to knock him over with a punch, where he complains he needs to start over. **One of the customizable hairstyles is called "Goku". **There is a map called "Dragon Road" which is heavily inspired by Snake Way. **An armor available called cloud rider which feature the Hero wearing Goku's gi (albeit a different color) riding on a cloud, a reference to the Flying Nimbus. It also comes with cloud rider hair which resembles the style of Super Saiyan hair. **There is a boss/pet available called Super Dragon Twig and Super Slayin Twig, which features Twig with Super Saiyan hair. **In the Doomwood saga questchain "Mad Scientist's Lab", the Hero mentions amping up Vordred's power to "Over 900,000". Furthermore, when Sally rebuilds Vordred she says she "built him over 9001% stronger." **The description for one of the Sandsea quest items in this game is influenced by the "It's Over 9000!" meme. **At "BattleCon" the Hero says "We'll be watching anime on the big screen before you can finish saying Kameha-" before getting cut off. *The RPG DragonFable, features a boss called Akira. He has spiky hair similar to Goku's, wears orange pants, can turn Super Saiyan, and is able to fire attacks similar to the Kamehameha and Spirit Bomb. He also gets stronger every time you beat him. **There is a pet called Gregg the Cricket who is able to turn Super Saiyan when his power is "Over 9000!" **One mask available for Mogloween is called "Kakarot", and is reminiscent of Goku as a Super Saiyan. *In the Annoying Orange episode "Kitchen-mon! (Pokemon Spoof)", Pear and Midget Apple are dressed similar to Goku and Vegeta. Also, Grampa lemon, Orange, and Grapefruit are respectively dressed similar to Naruto from Naruto, Ash, and Brock from Pokémon. **Annoying Orange also had a whole episode dedicated to Dragon Ball Z called "Dragon Fruit Z", featuring fruit and vegetable versions of Dragon Ball characters. Bulma shows up looking for the Dragon Orb which can summon the wish-granting Dragon Fruit. The Dragon Orb is inside Orange who turns out to be the Super Citrus. Villains who show up are Radish and Broccoli, before Carrot and Pickle-o arrive to stop them. Carrot is capable of the Kamehameha and the Red Kai-en, while Broccoli can do the Garlic Gun. Radish has an attack called Double Sundae that literally turns enemies into ice cream sundaes. Orange also takes on his Super Citrus form, complete with gold hair, and his annoyance level reaches over nya-thousand. Orange then defeats Radish with his own version of the Kamehameha. *In the Game Grumps video series focusing on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time, the intro sequence shows guest hosts ProJared and the Completionist (Jirard Khalil) fusing into a character dubbed "ProJirard the Finishist", who wears the same Metamoran fusion outfit as Gogeta and Gotenks. *In the webshow RWBY, one of the main characters Yang Xiao Long has a semblance that lets her use the energy from the damage and blows she is taken to become more powerful. If angered enough, her eyes turn red and fire appears around her hair, emitting a yellow glow. This may had some inspiration of the Super Saiyan transformation. ** Yang Xiao Long's theme song I Burn mentions the Super Saiyan transformation in the lyrics. Sports *Spanish professional tennis player is a fan of the Dragon Ball series. *American fighter is an avid fan of Dragon Ball Z, even citing the series as one of his inspirations for taking up mixed-martial arts. He notes the first battle between Goku and Vegeta, Gohan vs. Cell, and Piccolo vs. Android 17 as his favorite battles in the series. *In one NXT episode, American wrestler Xavier Woods was wrestling in a Dragon Ball Z-inspired attire. *At WWE Wrestlemania 32 the trio called The New Day entered the ring wearing Saiyan Armor and member Xavier Woods wore a Goku wig. *Former UFC Welterweight Champion has dubbed his personal fighting style as "Dragon Ball Jiu-Jitsu" in tribute to Dragon Ball. Miscellaneous *Karate Kid, a Japanese fast food restaurant in the Philippines has a mascot that bears a resemblance to Goku..http://foodcards.blogspot.com/2012/02/karate-kid.html Unlicensed Dragon Ball material There have been several cases of unlicensed Dragon Ball material published by actual organizations. :;Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins is an unofficial Chinese live-action remake of the first Dragon Ball film The Legend of Shenlong (known as Curse of the Blood Rubies in the English version), made in 1989. The plot revolves around a rag-tag group of heroes, led by Son Goku (dubbed "Monkey Boy" in this film) trying to stop the antagonist named King Horn from using the wish-granting "Dragon Pearls" (a rename of the artifacts known as Dragon Balls from which the manga takes its name) to rule the world. The movies characters include: *'Monkey Boy': The main protagonist of the film, a happy go-lucky boy who claims to be the descendant of " ." Based on Goku of the original Dragon Ball series. *'Seetoe': A girl who nearly runs over Monkey Boy, she becomes a companion of him in hopes to acquire the Dragon Pearls while on his quest to rescue his grandfather. Based on Bulma of the original Dragon Ball series. *'Sparkle': Monkey Boy's grandfather who is kidnapped by King Horn. He is based on Grandpa Gohan of the original Dragon Ball series. *'King Horn': The main antagonist, his sole mission in the film is to acquire the Dragon Pearls for world domination. Based on King Gurumes of the first Dragon Ball feature film The Legend of Shenlong (known as Curse of the Blood Rubies in the version). *'Zebrata': the henchman of King Horn who works as one of villains alongside Malilia in the quest to collect the Dragon Pearls. Based on Bongo of the first Dragon Ball feature film The Legend of Shenlong (known as Curse of the Blood Rubies in the English version). *'Malilia': the henchman of King Horn who works as one of villains alongside Zebrata in the quest to collect the Dragon Pearls. Based on Raven of the first Dragon Ball feature film Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (known as Curse of the Blood Rubies in the English version). *'Piggy': An overweight shape-shifting man who accompanies Monkey Boy and Seetoe on their journey to gather the Dragon Pearls after Monkey Boy defeats him in a short fight. Piggy claims to be a descendant of , who accompanied the Monkey King in the Journey to the West. Through the course of the film they treat each other as "brothers". He is later revealed to be the owner of a Dragon Pearl. Based on Oolong of the original Dragon Ball series. *'Westwood': A bandit who tries to loot Monkey Boy, Seetoe and Piggy, while they travel. While being scared of women, shown when he sees Seetoe for the first time, he is the companion of Miss Knowwhat/Snowhite, a talking cockatoo. He proves to be a valuable rival and ally of Monkey Boy and the others when he helps to defeat King Horn and is proven to be the owner of a Dragon Pearl. Based on Yamcha of the original Dragon Ball series. *'Miss Knowwhat': A talking and wise-cracking cockatoo, she is the companion of Westwood. Based on Puar of the original Dragon Ball series. *'Turtle Man': A old man who lives a solitary life on an island, he is said to be one of the greatest fighters in the world. He gives Monkey Boy a magical cloud for transportation, which he claims he captured centuries ago, and which he summons through a use of comical dance movements. Based on Master Roshi in the original Dragon Ball series. *'Jade': A girl who's village was destroyed by King Horn, she sets out to obtain the Dragon Pearls to wish the damage away, and along the way meets Monkey Boy and the others. She is based on both Chi-Chi from the original Dragon Ball Series and Penny of the first Dragon Ball feature film The Legend of Shenlong (known as Curse of the Blood Rubies in the English version). :;Dragon Ball Fight Son Goku, Win Son Goku Dragon Ball (드래곤볼, Deuraegon Bol) is an unofficial live-action Korean film adaptation of the manga series Dragon Ball by manga-ka Akira Toriyama. It was released on December 12, 1990. Also titled 싸워라 손오공 이겨라 손오공, Ssawora Son o gong, Igyeora Son o gong which translates to "Fight Son Goku, Win Son Goku" The cast was: *Heo Seong-Tae as Son Goku *Lee Ju-Hee as Bulma *Jang Min-Seok as Oolong *Lee Kye-Yeong as Yamcha *Shim Hyeong-Rae as Master Roshi Differences from series: *The way Goku catches a fish in the beginning is different. He catches it by screaming loudly instead of using his tail as bait. Also, the fish he catches is normal sized rather than a Giant Fish. *Bulma does not run Goku over, instead she meets Goku when the car is parked. *Bulma shoots Goku with a Sub-Machine Gun resembling an MP5A3 or A5 (likely airsoft) instead of a pistol when they meet. *Instead of lifting Bulma's skirt up to see if she has a tail, he grabs her bottom. Bulma also offers to let Goku touch her bottom at his house, but she does not lift up her skirt. *Oolong is able to perform a Kamehameha. *Ninja Murasaki is part of the Pilaf Gang and wears the Battle Armor used by the Frieza Force. *Pilaf has electrical energy powers. *Mai is capable of Shapeshifting, which coincidentally was a change in the 2009 live-action adaptation Dragonball Evolution. *The Dragon Radar flips open and has more than one button. *The Pterodactyl Goku fights is replaced with a human wearing some form of a robot suit. **Goku defeats him differently as well. Instead of using Bulma's Motorcycle to fly up and hit him with the Power Pole, he simply battles him in a normal fight. *Nappa appears as a villain despite the movie taking place during the Emperor Pilaf Saga, several years before Nappa and Vegeta invaded Earth in the Vegeta Saga. References Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Lists